


The Plunge

by SaturnNotFound



Series: DreamNotFound Oneshots [1]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aka George takes a plunge into a frozen lake, Angst with a Happy Ending, But they haven't been together long, Established Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Extreme Ice Bucket Challenge, George is an emotional baby, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minecraft is sort of reality, Oneshot, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap has the braincell, Winter, Winter Storms, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnNotFound/pseuds/SaturnNotFound
Summary: An emotional night leads to George running off during a snowstorm, and a race against the clock for Sapnap and Dream to find him before the temperature drops too far.As darkness falls and the storm picks up speed, Sapnap begins to lose hope of finding their friend, but Dream refuses to give up on George, claiming that he won't return until he finds George.Can Dream find him before the ice freezes them out?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DreamNotFound Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151570
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	The Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! So this was inspired by the insane amount of snow and ice that's been on the ground where I live lately!  
> The other day I was walking my dog w/earbuds in and suddenly ice cracked under me loud enough for me to hear over my music, hence giving me this idea. Hope you enjoy!!

"George, you can't go out by yourself, the storm's breaking." Sapnap had said evenly, though with a flare of irritation in his voice.

"We're going to need more wood, Sapnap, we don't know how long the storm is going to last." George protested, crossing his arms over his chest, frowning and looking at Dream and Karl for help.

"Don't look at me, I agree with Sapnap," Karl laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and shaking his head, "I don't think anyone should go out right now. It's gonna get bad fast."

"It won't take me long, I'll be out and back in, the edge of the woods isn't even that far!" George argues, turning away and grabbing an axe that was leaning against the wall.

"It's going to be white out conditions before you get the wood, George, just stay here. You won't be able to find your way back." Sapnap rolls his eyes.

"George," Dream's voice was gentler than Sapnap's, and he moved closer to his boyfriend, reaching out for him, "C'mon, we'll be alright, we can wait the storm out. Sapnap's right-" George pulled away from Dream and looked at him in surprise, eyes a little hurt.

"...You don't think I can do it, do you?" He questions quietly, studying Dream's expression. Dream's mask was nearby on the table, exposing his expressions in a rare exhibition. "You don't think I can walk twenty feet to the edge of the forest, chop some wood and come back."

"That's not true," Dream shook his head, frowning, "I don't think it's safe for _anyone_ to go out right now, Georgie." He murmurs, and George scoffs, looking at Sapnap.

"Well what about you? I bet it's you who thinks I can't."

"George, what the fuck?" Sapnap growled, crossing his arms over his chest frustratedly. Karl backed away from the other three with a sigh, not wanting to get involved in the argument that was about to break like the storm outside. 

"We're wasting time sitting here talking about this! I'm going to get more wood so we don't freeze to death. Thank me later." George brushes past Dream and picks up the axe, moving towards the door.

" _George_ , stop, dude! What's the matter with you, can't you just _listen_ for once?!" Sapnap snapped, storming closer to George and yanking the axe out of his hands. 

"I'm not a child, Sapnap! Give me the axe!" 

"Guys, don't fight, come on.." Karl pipes up, but he's ignored. 

"Well you're _acting_ like a child, George! What am I supposed to think?" Sap hisses, and George glares at him.

"I can _do_ this, and we _need_ more firewood! What makes you think I can't?!"

"George!" Dream suddenly interrupts, rubbing his forehead. "Please, stop. Sapnap's right. Just stay here, you're acting like a child throwing a tantrum. I'll go get wood once the white-out phase passes." Dream turns away with a heavy sigh, not seeing the hurt expression on George's face, moving into the other room to escape the argument. 

Tensions had been high lately, all four of the men were anxious to get out of this cabin and get back home, their vacation had lasted way too long. They'd come up here for the holidays and gotten badly snowed in, and the snow just kept coming. There'd hardly been a reprieve in weeks, let alone enough to drive anywhere. They were all weary and exhausted, getting on each other's nerves constantly, and George in particular had been feeling the brunt of it. The others saw him as fragile and delicate, hardly letting him do any of the outside work of clearing snow or chopping wood, and he was sick of it. 

Sapnap was typically in charge of who did what, with Dream as a second opinion and Karl being fine with whatever.

"I'm going to make dinner..." Karl mumbles, slipping into the kitchen and leaving Sapnap and George in the front room. George silently moved over to the window and sat down, keeping his head turned away from Sapnap to hide his tears as he stared at the white flakes falling outside. The axe is laid against the wall with a soft thump before Sapnap paces silently into the kitchen to help Karl.

George barely gave it five minutes before he was slipping out the front door in a thick coat and warm hat and gloves, his emotions getting the best of him.

**

"Dream! Dream!" Karl shouted as he raced into the bedroom the four shared, and found Dream half asleep on he and George's bed. 

"Hmm? What? Dinner ready?" Dream mumbles tiredly, yawning and burying himself deeper in his pillow.

"George is gone!" The blonde sat bolt upright at Karl's words, eyes wide with horror.

"What do you mean he's _gone?!_ " Dream demands, throwing the thick blankets off and retrieving his snow boots, quickly tying them up.

"I mean--Sapnap and I went into the kitchen to make dinner and I went to check on George and he's nowhere in the house! His coat's gone!" 

" _Fuck!_ " Dream cursed as he tripped slightly over his own feet trying to get out of the bedroom and to the main room. "I shouldn't have left him alone, dammit, I'm gonna go find him."

"I'm coming with you." Sapnap's voice speaks up, and Dream's green eyes raise to see Sap pulling on his own coat and thick gloves. "It's my fault he's upset, I'm gonna help. Karl stay here in case he comes back."

"O-Okay...guys please be safe, the wind sounds really bad out there..." Karl murmurs, rubbing his neck worriedly.

Dream pulled his mask on, throwing the door open and nodding to Karl before racing out into the snow, wind howling and swirling around him. It was getting dark, and the snow stung the sides of his face where the mask didn't cover, Dream's boots sinking heavily into the fresh snow. 

" _GEOOORGE?_ " Dream screams, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"GEOOOOORGE, CAN YOU HEAR US?!" Sapnap howls into the wind, sticking close to Dream so they wouldn't lose each other.

The wind had picked up, and Dream was starting to feel lost in the blinding darkness and blurring white storm, his heart sinking with every passing moment. 

_Where are you, George?_

"Dream!" Sapnap calls to him, and Dream turns his head to see Sapnap lagging behind him. "Dream, we can't stay out here, it's getting too bad, we have to go back!" He insists, holding onto the hood of his coat to keep it from falling. Dream shakes his head sharply as his heart rate spikes with panic.

"No way! I'm not going back until I find him, Sapnap!" 

"You may never find him out here, Dream! You'll freeze to death!"

"And so will he! I have to find him! If you wanna go back, then go!" Dream shouts, frustration bubbling hot and angry in his gut. Sapnap was ready to give up? Already? "Go back and stay with Karl!"

"What if George is already back there and you're staying out here like an idiot?!" Sap argues, wincing as the wind makes his eyes water.

"What if he _isn't_ back at the cabin and he's somewhere out here lost and alone?! Just go! I'll find him!" Dream turns away and hardly manages to catch the words Sapnap calls after him.

"Be safe! Please! We can't lose you both..."

**

George hardly registered where he was going as he ran, nor did he process how long he'd been out in the bitter, biting cold. His nose felt numb as he finally stopped running, yelping in alarm and tripping, falling to the ground on his hands and knees. He was exhausted, panting as tears slide down his face and make it burn from cold.

He wasn't useless, he wasn't, he knew he wasn't. He could be helpful out here. 

The wind was dying down somewhat, and as George's vision cleared he was met with blinding light. The Brit blinks in surprise, raising his arm and realizing what he was seeing was the moon, fully visible overhead and reflecting harshly off of--

 _Ice._ The man's heart sped up as he gasped and looked around, realizing he had somehow managed to get out in the _middle_ of a frozen lake.

"Oh god, no--" He whispered, standing up carefully. He'd really be proving Sapnap right if he fell into the water and died out here, wouldn't he? He steeled himself, slowly moving back towards where he came from, following his own footsteps with ginger placements of his boots, praying the ice didn't crack beneath his weight. 

A soft whisper on the wind made him pause, his eyes flicking up. Was that..?

" _George?!_ " Dream's voice, quiet, distant, but audible as the wind slowed further. George's heart leapt into his throat, and he was certain he'd never been happier to hear Dream's voice in his entire life.

"DREAM!" He screamed, trying to speed up his footsteps. " _DREAM!! I'M OVER HERE!! DREEEAM!_ " George wailed, before seeing a figure on the bank of the river in a green coat and white mask. 

" _GEORGE?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE?!_ " Dream shrieked, panic seizing him as he raced to the edge of the ice.

"NONO, STAY! STAY THERE! DON'T MOVE!" George howled, waving his arms frantically and taking another step forwards.

 _Crack_. His whole body froze in place, and the Brit's eyes slowly slipped down, heart hammering in his chest. Cracks had formed beneath him, branching out slowly from the foot that stepped forwards. His eyes whip up to look at Dream, who had torn off his mask to look at George properly.

"GEORGE!" Dream knew he couldn't step onto the ice, it would only put George in more danger. "BE CAREFUL, PLEASE, PLEASE--"

"IT'S BREAKING!" George sobbed, utterly terrified as he starts shaking.

"I KNOW! I KNOW, JUST--TRY TO KEEP MOVING, DON'T STEP WHERE THERE'S ANY CRACKS!"

" _OBVIOUSLY!_ " George shouts, taking a careful step and holding his breath. He could hear the ice creaking under his weight, groaning in protest and he fought back another sob. He was so, _so_ scared. What if he died out here?

 _Sapnap would never forgive himself._ George knew that for a fact-- _Neither would Dream._ He had to make it, he _had_ to--for them. 

Another step, and George hears the ice crack again. He was only about twelve yards from the bank, he could faintly make out Dream's terrified expression. 

"Come on, COME ON GEORGE! You can make it, you're so close!" Dream called, stretching out a hand as far as he could, ready to grab George when he came close enough. The Brit was about to take another step when he heard more cracks beneath him, and he paled, locking eyes with his boyfriend on the bank of the water.

" _Dream-_ " George gasped, before the ice shattered beneath him, sending him plunging into the dark, icy water. The moment he hit it, it felt like he got hit by a truck, his bones seeming to freeze as his lungs tighten and his chest seems to stop working. Frantically, George kicks against the icy water, vision blurry as his hands press against solid ice above him. He held his breath desperately, trying not to sob as he fought against the water and ice, growing weak rapidly. His entire body hurt, it was so cold, so cold...dark...cold...

Something grabbed George by the waist, but he was already too far gone to realize what was happening.

**

 _Come on, come on you're right there, you're so close, you can make it George..._ Dream had thought desperately, trying to ignore the sounds of the ice as his gaze stayed locked on his lover, holding his breath with each step. And then, suddenly, George had locked eyes with him and his heart stopped cold.

" _Dream-_ "

" ** _GEORGE!_ " **Dream screamed as he watched George plunge into the icy water, and he stripped off his coat immediately so it wouldn't weigh him down before diving in after him. Dream was a strong swimmer, but he had to force himself back to the surface to take another breath due to losing his first one from the shock of the temperature. He groaned and grit his teeth, diving back down and searching frantically for George, locating him once he stayed still and listened for thrashing. 

He would never, ever forgive himself if he lost George, the thought alone was more painful than he could bare. 

The blonde's hands brushed against something solid, and Dream quickly wrapped his arms around the limp man and surged back to the surface, gasping when he breached the surface. George was heavy and waterlogged, making him hard to carry through the water and difficult to pull onto land. Steam rose off of both of their bodies as Dream panted heavily, the heat escaping him as he collapsed next to George.

"... _Goggy...George..._ " He whispers, shaking him gently. "George...please wake up...please don't leave me..." Dream chokes as tears rise up, stinging on his cheeks as they fall. The blonde takes his partner's cold hand, squeezing it gently as he started trembling from cold and fear. 

George's lips were turning bluish as Dream stared at him, hiccupping weakly. Dream's vision was turning fuzzy at the edges as the cold and exhaustion threatened to overtake him, and just when he was about to pass out, next to him George gasped weakly and his eyes opened.

"D...Dream...?" George whispered weakly, and Dream sobbed with relief, letting his head fall against George's shoulder.

"It's me...you're okay...thank god.." Dream whispers, brushing George's wet hair away from his forehead.

"Whe..where's your coat...? Dream...you'll freeze..." George was half out of it as he spoke, and Dream weakly felt around for his coat and covered George with it. "N-No you..you n-need it.."

"I'll be fine...we have to get you home Georgie..." Dream pushes himself to his feet, a new type of adrenaline overtaking him as he lifts George's slender body into his arms. George clung to him, burying his nose in Dream's neck and whimpering softly.

" _I'm so sorry, Dream...._ " George chokes, and Dream shushes him as he begins the long trek home.

"It's alright...it's alright George..." Dream's legs were shaky, threatening to make him collapse, but he forced himself forwards, ignoring his own pain and focusing on his partner. "Almost..almost there..." Dream huffs softly, recognizing landmarks near the cabin after a long silence. 

"Dream...you're shaking so much..take your coat back..." George whispers, reaching up and resting a freezing cold hand on Dream's cheek. The taller man leans into it, sighing weakly. 

"No, you need it more... _fuck!_ " Dream cusses as his legs give out and he tumbles to the ground, holding George tight as the other hisses in pain. "Sorry..I'm sorry..." The blonde couldn't stop shaking, his teeth chattering and most of his body feeling numb and painful. 

" _..Help!_ " George cried out in a low voice. He was raising it as much as he could, but the cold had taken its effect on him. " _Sapnap, Karl...help..._ "

"Help..!" Dream joined in, thankful that the wind had faded away and the storm had passed quickly. " _Sapnaaaap!_ " Dream's voice cracked and gave out, and he started coughing, moaning in pain.

"Dream.." George gently grabbed Dream's arm, his eyes half-lidded. "I..I love you, you know that don't you?" Dream's chest tightened with pain.

"Of _course_ I know that George...and I love you too, so much...now hush, don't be like that, you're going to be fine..." Dream murmurs, leaning down and kissing George's lips desperately. His lips felt like ice and tasted salty, movements sluggish and exhausted. 

Dream collapsed, pulling George to his chest and holding him tight, knowing if he tried to stand he'd just collapse again. 

Was this where it ended? Was this how he died? 

_At least I got George out of the water...we made it this far...I have him..._ Dream's lips tugged into a soft smile as he reached up and ran his fingers through George's hair, gently kissing his head as he felt the man on top of him breathing softly. 

" _...sweet dreams, Georgie..._ " Dream whispers, knowing George was unconscious. He received no answer, confirming his thoughts as he laid his head back against the fresh powder and let his tears fall, a smile on his face. His vision slowly went black, and he exhaled slowly.

**

Dream's eyes opened with a pressure on his chest, and the sound of a fire crackling nearby. He felt the warmth through numbness, and he heard a book close and a chair scoot across the floor.

"Dream!" Sapnap's voice cut through his haze and Dream groaned softly as a shudder ran through him. 

"Sapnap..?"

"Hey, yeah it's me buddy...you had Karl and I terrified, you know that?"

"What...happened...?" Dream's eyes opened and glanced down, finding George asleep against his chest.

"Karl and I went out to find you guys when the storm stopped, you weren't far from the cabin. You're both alright, besides some frostbite. Karl fixed you guys up." Sapnap gently touched Dream's shoulder, solidifying this experience. He wasn't dreaming. This was real. He was alive, and so was George.

"And there's rescue copters on the way," Karl's voice spoke up. "Should be here by tomorrow." 

Dream held George gently against his chest, running his fingers through George's hair--which was dry now. He smiled with relief, gazing down at his partner, sighing softly as his eyes fall shut once more.

"...I can't wait to go home."


End file.
